To wish impossible things
by MaeryxCharlotte
Summary: Deseos de cosas Imposibles[Conjunto de Drabbles][Varias parejas]Siempre tenía que arruinar los lindos momentos con tonterías.Abrí mi paraguas al ver que la nieve comenzaba a caer de las nubes grises.Eres... molesta...


**"****More than words can say****"**

Lo había arruinado de nuevo. Es que era tan estúpida, tan tonta, tan atolondrada, tan... yo.

Siempre tenía que arruinar los lindos momentos con tonterías. ¿Por qué? Porque soy Sakura Haruno, por supuesto.

Suspiré y miré el cielo nublado. ¿Volvería a nevar? Si, hacía bastante frío, así que esa sería lo mas común. Más en aquella epoca del año. Invierno. La favorita de Sasuke-kun.

_-Sasuke-kun...- Lo llamé mientras ambos estábamos sentados en su sofá viendo una película de terror._

_-...- No respondió, solo se acomodó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Yo lo observé de reojo y me apoyé en su hombro._

_-Sasuke-kun...- Volví a intentar llamarlo, a lo que el soltó un suspiro, mas similar a un bufido molesto. Pero siguió sin responder... –Sasuke-ku...- Balbuceé, sobresaltándome cuando el me miró._

_-¿¡Que?!- Gritó molesto._

_-Mmh... lo lamento...- Susurré bajando la mirada. –No quise fastidiarte...- Agregué sin alzar la voz._

_-Eres... molesta...- Se quejó con calma, volviendo la vista a la pantalla frente a nosotros, al parecer incomodo... –Déjame ver la película.- Agregó con suavidad._

_-Si, lo siento.- Respondí y me aparté de él._

Luego de ver el film me miró para hablar, y pasó lo de siempre.

_-Sasuke-kun... ¿Me quieres?- Cuestioné con suavidad cuando él bostezó mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué siempre haces esa pregunta? Eres molesta... ¿Sabías?- Me retrucó a lo que bajé la mirada. Lo había fastidiado._

Dejamos de hablarnos en ese momento. El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo, por lo que me disculpé y me fui. Prácticamente huí de allí.

Y, ahora, yo caminaba mirando el suelo callada. Nunca fue mi intención molestarlo.

Yo no quería.

_Yo..._

Abrí mi paraguas al ver que la nieve comenzaba a caer de las nubes grises mientras que, con la mano que tenía libre, me acomodaba la bufanda.

-Sasuke-kun...- Susurré por lo bajo. ¿Por qué no podía decirme que sentía por mi¿Acaso jugaba conmigo, solo me hacía el amor, en cada oportunidad, por afición al sexo?

-¿Qué?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas consiguiendo que me sobresaltara y volteara a ver.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Susurré sorprendida mirándolo. Él solo se me acercó unos pasos y me tomó del codo para luego tirar hacia él, acercándome a su pecho.

En efecto, a causa del tirón, mi paraguas acabo en el suelo.

-Eres... molesta...- Me susurró en el oído, mientras su brazo libre me sujetaba de la cintura.

-Pero... yo...- Intenté defenderme a lo que el me tomó rápidamente del mentón y me besó. Sin poder evitarlo, le correspondí.

Pero esa pregunta seguía en mi cabeza.

_¿Acaso jugaba conmigo, solo me hacía el amor, en cada oportunidad, por afición al sexo?_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas acabando en los labios del Uchiha, quien se apartó de mi, dejándome anonadada.

-Sakura...- Susurró mirándome sorprendido. Suspiró resignado y me secó los ojos con suavidad. –No llores.- Me ordenó, mas a modo de suplica.

-¿Por... qué?- Pregunté mirándolo –No juegues conmigo, Uchiha- Pedí bajando la cabeza.

-Yo no juego...- Se quejó tomándome del mentón haciendo que lo mirara. Estaba... ¿Sonrojado? –No juego...-

-Entonces... ¿por qué no puedes decirme que me quieres?- Me quejé sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

-¡Es que yo no te quiero!- Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Yo lo miré sorprendida y bajé la cabeza apartándome.

Tomé mi paraguas.

Me disponía a marcharme cuando el me sujetó de la mano para detenerme. Yo suspiré y me volví a observarlo en silencio. No quería que me lastimase.

-Yo no te quiero.- Repitió, a lo que yo apretaba la mandíbula. –Yo... te amo, Sakura- Agregó con suavidad, dejándome sorprendida.

Al ver que no me movía ni un centímetro, debido al desconcierto, se me acercó y me besó de nuevo, apretándome contra su cuerpo cálido.

_Yo no te quiero._

_Yo te amo, Sakura._

Las palabras ya sobraban. Ese beso decía mucho más que todos los que me había dado antes.

_Yo no te quiero._

_Yo te amo, Sakura._

Seguía nevando, pero no lo sentía.

Mi sombrilla había vuelto a caer al suelo y había sido arrastrada por el viento, pero no me importaba.

Solo una cosa valía en ese momento y siempre lo haría.

_Sasuke-kun me amaba._

* * *

**N/A**:  
**Maeryx:**_ bueno! asi concluye nuestro primer drabble sasusaku!! ah... dios... que lindo... se seca una lagrima de emocion, falsa(joooojo) bueno! (como me gusta ser TAN genial(???)) gente! bien como dice el nick, somos dos autoras MaeryxPunkgirl y Charlotte87! YAAAY! aprieta un boton para que se escuchen aplausos gracias gracias... son un publico tan calido... u.u..._

_Bueno! comento! esta historia fue escrita por una servidora(si, si, yo!) y... decidimos inaugurar el conjunto de drabbles que haremos(las dos juntas) con este..._

_Espero, bah! esperamos(Charlotte y yo) disfruten tando leyendo estas historias, como nosotras al escribirlas._

_Hasta Pronto!_


End file.
